gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Men!
DAY: "It's the most unusual game/talk show in/on game/television! (insert female contestants and their occupations), (insert male stars' names). And (Betty,) why are we all here?" WHITE: "Because it's Just Men!" Just Men! was a very highly unusual game show, where two contestants were women while the celebrity guests were men, hence the name of the show, Just Men! Gameplay Two female contestants, one usually a returning champion, competed. The object of the game was for the women to correctly predict answers to questions posed to a panel of seven celebrities, all of whom were men (hence the name of the show). With these predictions, the women attempted to earn keys. One of the keys started a car, and White demonstrated this with the actual key at the start of each program. She would drop it into a clear plastic box along with six other keys, and the keys would slide down a series of slopes inside the box and come out in an opening on its bottom. With all seven keys now shuffled and nobody knowing where the correct one was, White took them out of the box and handed one to each of the panelists. Main Game Round 1 In the first round, the panel had been asked a yes or no question to which at least two celebrities had answered "YES". Starting with the champion, each woman questioned the panel for one minute using questions prepared for them in advance pertaining to the round's topic. Following the questioning, the contestant selected a celebrity she thought answered "YES". The celebrity then revealed his answer by opening a folder and placing it in front of him. If it was "YES", the contestant won his key and he was eliminated from further play. If two "YES" answers had not been found after each contestant had a turn, they then took turns each asking one celebrity one question and then making a choice until two keys had been claimed. Round 2 In Round 2, the panel was asked another yes or no question, to which at least two of the panelists with unclaimed keys had answered "NO". This round was played the same as the first, except the contestants looked for panelists who said "NO". Again, a correct prediction won a key, but a wrong prediction this time resulted in the key for that panelist being awarded to her opponent. Each contestant took one turn. Round 3 (Catch-up Round) In the final round, each player took turns asking one of the remaining three celebrities one question, based on the round's topic. The contestant then decided if the celebrity said "YES" or "NO" to the round's question. If right, she won the key from the celebrity and the choice of one of her opponent's keys. If she was wrong, the key and choice of a second went to the other player. After all seven keys were claimed, the contestant with more keys won the game and played the bonus round. The loser received a consolation prize for each key she had and was guaranteed at least one prize. Bonus Round For the champion's first appearance, she was given a choice of one of the car keys. If she won the game with all seven keys, she was allowed to select a second key. Once she did, the men attached to the key(s) came down to the car and the champion tried to start the engine. If the car started, the champion retired undefeated and won the car. If not, she won a consolation prize and White informed her which key would have been the correct choice. She then would use that key to open the trunk of the car, inside of which was a prop to give the champion some idea of what her consolation prize was. For instance, if the trunk had a tulip plant inside, the consolation prize would be a vacation in Holland. In another, if it had a sombrero inside, it would be a vacation in Mexico. For each subsequent win, the champion was allowed to choose one additional key. If she made it to seven wins without having won the car, she won it automatically and retired. The sound effect used when the wrong key was used to start the car was later recycled and used on the 1986 revival of Hollywood Squares. Gallery Press Photos Just-Men-keys1.jpg Jon-justmenphotocopy.jpg 1391655_1503996963160758_2109801081_n.jpg BWJustMen1.jpg Tickets 582152_622893034392144_338888423_n.jpg 67389_622893041058810_1567008908_n.jpg 3518_622893031058811_1858336653_n.jpg $T2eC16d,!ysE9sy0jLMgBRPWgPjbMg~~60_57.JPG Trivia Betty White won an Emmy for her work on the show. She was the first female to ever win the Emmy for Outstanding Game Show Host. Meredith Vieira of the syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (or simply Millionaire for short), The View, The Today Show and her self-titled, short-lived syndicated talk show that ran from 2014 until 2016 was the second in both 2005 and 2009 respectively. Game show hosts such as Pat Sajak, Gene Rayburn and Peter Tomarken (who hosted Hit Man at the time) occasionally appeared on the show. On Friday shows, the panel wore blue jackets bearing the show's name. That trend would carry over into the 1986 revival of Hollywood Squares hosted by John Davidson, also produced by Rosner. This was the first game show that only featured two female contestants, the second was Mind of a Man hosted by DeRay Davis on GSN 31 years later in 2014. Music Stormy Sacks Think Cue – "The Syncopated Clock" by Leroy Anderson Inventor Rick Rosner Studio NBC Studio 1, Burbank, CA Rating Tagline "Please come back tomorrow/Monday. We'll be here, because it's Just Men!" Links Rules for Just Men Celebrity Archives: Just Men! YouTube Videos Clips of Jon-Erik Hexum on Just Men! Regi vs. Mary Lynn Category:Celebrity Category:Panel Game Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:MGM Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1983 premieres Category:1983 endings